


at sixes and sevens

by zapprenfro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, anyways its just pirates, if you really squint, mentions of violence and rum, there's joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapprenfro/pseuds/zapprenfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(idiom, in a state of total confusion or disarray.)<br/>Hyungwon had no clue of what was happening on the damned ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skull And Crossbones

**Author's Note:**

> without pointing any fingers someone got a little too fired up about potc and decided to write a pirate au. (its however not necessary to know anything about the movies as i only used them as inspiration.)  
> this is a completed work with about 10k words so we're in for a ride boys hold onto your seats.  
> MASSIVE THANK YOU to van for helping me out so much with this and ash for being my final beta!

Cannons going off was the first thing Hyungwon registered. Coming back into his senses from deep slumber, the lanky male eyed the cabin he was napping in. The heavy smell of gunpowder and smoke was the next thing his brain took note of. 

“Pirates! Every man into your positions, fire those filthy rats all the way back to their mamas, move MOVE!” It was the captain of the ship Hyungwon was currently sailing in. His father’s command was that he shall watch over the valuable cargo, as it was being delivered across the ocean into the set trading port.

“Bloody pirates, just my luck,” Hyungwon muttered wobbling off the couch. The ship was rocking back and forth, the sound of cannons firing underneath his feet was pounding in his head. Making his way out of the captain’s cabin to the deck, which looked highly unsafe, Hyungwon swore if he made it out alive he’d never slack off his jobs again. The ship with black sails and a Jolly Roger flag was currently right next to his father’s trader and the crew was getting either shot or stabbed by pirates. 

Freezing to his place in horror, the screams of the crew ringing in his ears, shots, blood spilling, Hyungwon realized he could very well die on this ship today. 

“Sir Hyungwon, if I may give you orders, GET BACK IN THE CABIN,” The captain screamed at him, not able to make eye contact due to the sword fight he was engaged in with one of the dirtiest pirates Hyungwon had ever seen. Actually, now that he paid thought to it, Chae Hyungwon at his age of 22, had never seen a living pirate before. 

“Yes Captain!” Hyungwon had never made a run for it so fast. Desperately slamming the door and trying to barricade it with chairs, which proved itself useless soon enough as there was indeed two pirates through the door in the matter of minutes. He hid himself in a small closet, trying to quiet down his heavy breathing. Hyungwon could feel his heart pounding in his chest so fast he was sure the pirates were able to hear too. 

“For what did the Captain send us here,” murmured one of the faceless pirates. “It seems this wreck was carrying nothing else but wine and dried meat.” 

“The governor’s son would not be here, if the cargo was worthless you empty headed rat,” Hyungwon could see a flash of hair in front of the closet before the doors were pulled open. He was faced with two men slightly shorter than him, wearing nasty smirks on their faces. “Well look who finally decided to show himself.”

“I will not die today!” Hyungwon tried to push himself through the men desperately, knowing it would not be of any use at this point. 

“Nobody spoke of dying you lubber, let’s go,” And so Hyungwon was being dragged out of his ship, transferred into the pirate ship now making a flee, apparently obtaining what it came here for, leaving the trader to sink at its own pace, flames slowly eating the wood away.

 

After being dragged below the deck into a dirty cell and being told the captain would be interested in hearing him later, Hyungwon swore he would rather be dead. The ship was creaking as it sailed and gently rocked on the waves, he could hear screams and orders from above and doors slamming every once in a while, but other than those his own thoughts were buzzing the loudest. 

Why on earth would the pirates hijack a mere trader and see such an effort in executing the crew only to get him. Sure, Hyungwon was the governor’s son, his father holding an authority in the kingdom, but he never got his son involved in his work. There was no worthy knowledge of the kingdom’s matters in Hyungwon’s hands and there was not anything particularly interesting in their cargo. The air in the cells was musty and humid. Hyungwon was getting a headache of it all, the smell, the thinking, and the questions. 

 

The bars of his cell were being opened with a loud clack. 

“Off your ass lubber, time to meet the cap’n,” Hyungwon couldn’t tell if the pirate was pissed off or if in general every single one of them sounded like he personally killed their dog. Most likely it was just their default mood and way of treating “earth lovers” like him. Hyungwon had already seen this face before, back in his father’s ship. The man with sand colored hair and stinging eyes, he looked like he knew everything about Hyungwon already and didn’t like it. Even without a gun pointed at him and the remarkable height difference between them, the authority over a prisoner like him the nameless man held didn’t leave Hyungwon any questions about making a fuss. He followed behind the man’s footsteps quietly, avoiding looking anywhere but the floor.

He was lead through the upper decks to the captain’s cabin. The small amount of fresh air Hyungwon sucked into his lungs on the way never felt so amazing before. The male couldn’t tell how many hours it had been, but the sky had grown dark and the first two stars were shyly making their entrance to the black canvas. 

Much to Hyungwon’s surprise, he didn’t find a gun or a sword staring back at him as he was being pushed into the large room, instead there was a fully set dinner table. And a figure standing next to the window, back turned to them.

“Cap’n, your hearty is here,” the pirate poked Hyungwon’s back, making him step deeper into the cabin.

“Shut the door behind you, Jooheon,” Apparently the captain of the ship ordered, now turning to face both of them.

“Aye aye,” with a joyless face and voice the man called Jooheon left the room, leaving Hyungwon with an awkward silence between the captain and him. 

Daring to lift his eyes from the floor after seconds passing, Hyungwon found the man observing him with a playful smile. As much as he hated to admit it, the captain was handsome. He couldn’t be more than a few years older than Hyungwon, he had lively brown eyes and light brown hair neatly styled back. His figure was broad, he was tad a bit shorter than Hyungwon but obviously more muscular than the lanky boy himself. Even the stained white dress shirt looked amazing on his figure and Hyungwon was jealous (maybe the slightest bit attracted as well).

“Take a seat,” his voice wasn’t harsh, but it was definitely a command. There was something about the man that made Hyungwon fear him, after all he had never before interacted with a pirate before.  
Hyungwon sat across the captain, his stomach grumbling hungrily at the sight of all those dishes in front of him. He must have miscounted the amount of hours since his kidnapping, since currently his body felt like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

“Eat up,” The captain was leaning his chin against the palm of his hand, smirking at Hyungwon as the said man crabbed for the grilled pork like his life depended on it. The whole time Hyungwon was filling his empty stomach, the man across him only stared with amusement and curiosity, not saying a word until Hyungwon had finished. 

“You haven’t told me your name yet,” finding the surprising bravery in him to begin a conversation Hyungwon still found his hands shaking with nervousness, hiding them on his lap under the table. He was fully aware of the man’s identity by now; it was Wonho sitting about one meter from him at that very moment.

Wonho was close to a legend despite his young age, the man was known as a ruthless pirate and heartbreaker. If the word Hyungwon had heard was the truth, the kingdom had tried to catch this young pirate for years. He showed no mercy and only left chaos behind. His crew was charged for attacking and destroying at least 10 different kingdom owned ships and two villages. It had been a while since there had been any sights of him, but if one was to believe the rumors his cockswain turned the crew against him and made the captain take a walk on the plank. 

“Chae Hyungwon,” the captain started lazily, almost as if he tasted the name on his tongue. “You can call me Captain Wonho.”

“Well, Captain Wonho, if you don’t mind me asking, why am I here?” Hyungwon was squeezing his knees, knuckles white, waiting for the answer with breath hitched in his throat.

The smile disappeared from Wonho’s face as his eyebrows furrowed what seemed to be in deep thought. “It was not in your cargo.”

“Pardon me?” Indeed the cargo had been meat and wine, those sell quite well at trading ports making it a good business.

“You do not know what I’m speaking of?” the expression on the older male’s face switching from thoughtful to light heartedly questioning. “Your father must not inform you of much.”

“Be so kind and explain me then,” Hyungwon was growing impatient, was he only here as a form of entertainment for this sinfully good-looking captain. 

“How much do you know of Kihyun’s All Seeing Eye, Chae Hyungwon?” Wonho’s stare was sharp as he observed Hyungwon’s reaction, there was not much to observe though.

“Isn’t that only an old sailor tale?” it was Hyungwon’s turn to furrow his eyebrows. Was his father’s crew killed and ship sunk only for a fairy tale time? Unbelievable. 

Wonho snickered behind his hand and took his time to consider his next words carefully. “Your father was planning to trade something valuable for the information of its location.”


	2. I've Got My Eye On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gather around kids, it's sad background story time. everyone loves old sailor stories right?

Yoo Kihyun was nothing more than an ordinary sailor, who made an honest living by selling and trading. He was not always a cursed man, but once a respected and cherished friend and ally. But he was also a foolish man, who was greedy for fortune. So he sailed even in the worst weather, just to sell his new trades. He waved his hand dismissively every time someone warned him of his reckless behavior, trusting the odds to always be in his favor. The odds however, sometimes turn at the most unexpected times. 

It was raining heavily that night as Kihyun was heading to his home port from the nearby island. With a light heart he whistled, having earned quite the amount of money with only a few rare items. The wind was blowing stronger and the waves were eating the boat from both sides, as Kihyun finally realized this was no ordinary storm. Panicking, he tried to guide his small boat through the high waves, falling short on his attempt as his boat skipped over. 

A miracle it was that Yoo Kihyun made it out alive to the shore, all his gold sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Still, there was a price to pay for his luck that did not seem like a price at all. Kihyun was saved by a beautiful mermaid, the most gorgeous of them all with long dark hair and fins shining in the sunlight. He fell in love with her blindly, no second thoughts at all.

“I knew your boat would turn over, I could see it,” the mermaid once told him. 

“How could you see it? There was a storm?” Kihyun questioned.

“I can see the future with my eye, I have carried the misfortune of knowing the future for all these years,” so heartbroken she sounded Kihyun felt sorry for his love. “The only good thing this eye’s ever brought me was you, the humans use it for selfish purposes. They want money and power, their greed is never filled. For so long I have been crying, waiting for someone to lift my curse, but no one wants the responsibility of future on their shoulders.”

“I will take it, give me your eye, your curse, I will carry it in your stead,” were the words of a man so in love he barely knew what he was doing. 

So the mermaid left Kihyun with a bleeding eye and a thank you along with a kiss. It occurred to him then he had been used. What the mermaid had not told him was that the eye could only show you the misery of future. Only the worst possible outcomes, death and tragedy would display in front of Kihyun. Understandably, Kihyun was upset and angered, trying to go on with a heavy heart filled with sadness. Growing bitterer with each day he became a hollow man from the inside, as it was not a human’s place to carry such curse to begin with. It turned him into a walking ghost, a man only half alive anymore with no escape.

Desperate, Kihyun ripped his cursed eye out of its socket so he could no longer see. So no one would ever have to see what he has, again. So no one would ever ask him to tell them what the future holds. He hid the eye well and started sailing the seas, as a captain of a dark ship with a crew of those as empty and dead as he was.

In old tales it’s said Kihyun became a courier for souls of those doomed to death, Davy Jones’ right hand man, delivering them to the other side or taking them into his crew. From that crew there is nowhere left to go.


	3. Two Hornpipes (Tortuga)

“My father wants to trade for information of an eye that can only see future’s misery, which might only be an urban legend?” Hyungwon rubbed his closed eyes, he was not sure if he should believe any word the captain spoke.

Wonho nodded, maintaining a complete poker face, “Of course it only is an urban legend if you believe so.” 

Hyungwon opened his eyes shooting a skeptical look at the man across him. “With all due respect Captain, why am I here?”

“I need you to help me obtain the information your father is after,” There it was again, the stare which noticed Hyungwon’s every movement, searching for a reaction.

“And why should I help you?” He was not going to act as a puppet for a pirate, not today or ever in his life, even if the said pirate was known as the deadliest of them all.

“If you are uninterested I shall see you to Davy Jones then,” Scratch that, from today on Chae Hyungwon would be a puppet.

“What do I have to do?” Trying his best to hide the small waver in his voice, failing, Hyungwon could tell Wonho noticed too. 

“Have you ever visited the Western trading port?” The captain asked smiling widely. Hyungwon realized he had not learned much and was still left with the same unanswered questions as Wonho ordered him to take his leave.

 

“You took me to a pirate bay,” Hyungwon gasped, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. “Filled with drunken aggressive freebooters!” 

He had the urge to smack Wonho’s arm to wipe that smug grin off his face, but decided against it. 

“I was there to protect you the whole time,” the grin was only getting bigger and the urge to punch it away along with it. Hyungwon however did not have a death wish today. 

“Truly an amazing life guard you were, when the seller almost skinned me alive,” Hyungwon huffed climbing back into the pirate ship. Oddly enough he felt much safer there, surrounded by a crew of killers than back at the port staring an old wrinkly man holding a sword to his throat. 

“He did not lay a finger on you, if he had I would have chopped his finger off,” There was a strange glint in Wonho’s eyes Hyungwon couldn’t quite understand, but during the past few days there hadn’t been many things he understood. 

“Pleasant visit cap’n? Ready to sail?” Jooheon was there, with his signature dimple smile welcoming them on board, which he showed to Hyungwon for the first time two days ago.

His joyless face from before was now always filled with a large scale of emotions, most usually a smile at least if Minhyuk was around. Lee Jooheon was most definitely the nicest pirate Hyungwon had ever had the pleasure to encounter, he would crack jokes and make useless chatter with Hyungwon as if he was a member of the crew, pissing Wonho off every time.

“Let’s take our leave, every single one of your lazy slackers hands on deck I want those sails up now! Lee Jooheon, you useless whale reject get to work,” Wonho’s commands effortlessly made every man move, even Jooheon took off, laughter echoing through the deck.

Hyungwon did not fully grasp the relationship the two shared, but it was not his place to stick his nose in. 

“What is our destination now? Shall you take me back to the kingdom?” the taller male questioned, eyeing the soggy piece of fabric which almost cost him his life. Wonho grabbed the map from Hyungwon’s hands walking towards the stern examining it carefully, turning a deaf ear to Hyungwon, as per usual. 

“Captain?” Hyungwon had no choice but to follow after him with quick footsteps.

“It would be such a shame to end our journey so early,” the conceited grin was at its place again, fitting onto that handsome face so effortlessly. Hyungwon swore he would take a swing at the mighty captain one day.

“You will not need me for a thing,” Hyungwon’s tone was sore, “just reminding, I am not a part of your crew.”

“But you are such a joy to look at Chae Hyungwon,” Wonho was shamelessly checking him out, and as a man true to his words Hyungwon slapped his arm causing the older a fit of laughter. Hyungwon denied it made him feel such thing as butterflies. 

 

After spending almost a week’s days as a temporary part of Captain Wonho’s crew, against his will, Hyungwon found himself on the deck engaging a conversation with the exact two pirates who had kidnapped him. Later introduced as Lee Jooheon and Lee Minhyuk, who against all odds turned out to be the best company he had on board. Hyungwon could not define the relationship between them either, maybe he was just bad at reading people.

“What is our course?” After trying to fish an answer out of Wonho for days now, Hyungwon still was not aware.

“Heading to Norshore,” Minhyuk shrugged, expecting Hyungwon to know of such place. 

 

Lee Minhyuk was a strange pirate, he seemed far too kind and genuine to actually ever end someone’s life. “Don’t let his appearance and smile fool you” Jooheon whispered to him once as Hyungwon was keeping him company through his look-out shift. But yet all he had seen of Minhyuk was endless blabber and teasing Jooheon, or running after his ass with a sword if he was avoiding work again. 

Hyungwon made the mistake of asking about why Minhyuk joined Wonho’s crew once, that’s when he realized what Jooheon had meant. The blonde’s stare turning cold, knuckles whitening from clenching his hands into tight fists Hyungwon was afraid he would leave with a black eye. 

“They killed me family, I had no other choice. I ended up as an orphan, I guess the sea chose me instead of me choosing this way of life. I desired for a revenge for me loss,” Hyungwon gulped and suddenly Minhyuk turned to him, light back on his face again, “and that I sure as hell got.” 

Not bothering to ask for details about who killed his family and how exactly Minhyuk revenged his poor fate, Hyungwon let the matter slip away only nodding in silence.

 

“Norshore? What should there be?” Hyungwon felt like all he had was questions, it was frustrating to a man who never before had to worry about a single thing in life.

Jooheon seemed to snap awake from the nap he was probably having, while standing, Hyungwon could never understand. He was snickering, “nothing at all.”

“Nothing living,” Minhyuk continued bursting into laughter.

Hyungwon felt a shiver run down his spine, why couldn’t Wonho just take him home.

“Don’t worry, the cap’n won’t let you get in danger, lubber,” Jooheon winked and Hyungwon could not comprehend why he felt his face heating up.

“Could you stop calling me that? Not everyone is a freeloader like you,” seeing it was appropriate to turn his back and walk away with the small amount of pride he had left, Hyungwon could hear Jooheon and Minhyuk whistling after him.

 

Reaching his somewhat cabin, only a small room with a bed (Hyungwon swore it had been used as a storage room before) he let out a shaky sigh. He was thankful he had at least some sort of privacy whereas the rest of the crew slept in one big room outside his. He was especially thankful he made it to his safe space before the hot tears started burning his eyes. His legs didn’t support anymore and the tall male fell flat on the bed.

“I cannot wrap my head around it, why won’t Wonho just take me home. There’s no use of having me in anymore, I don’t want to be here,” without realizing how truly terrified and lonely he had been, voicing the thoughts only made the burning in his eyes worse.

Before Hyungwon could stop himself he had started sobbing, body shaking from all the fear he had kept to himself. Trying to angrily wipe the tears away he told himself to have some self-respect, but that didn’t stop the salty stripes forming on his cheeks.

“It’s so frustrating not understanding where I’m going and how much my life will be in danger, I’m so scared all the time,” it came out choked, his voice breaking towards the end. 

“You won’t be in danger, Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon’s heart almost failed him, he could not be here, he had never personally come to see Hyungwon before so why now. His head was spinning and he wanted to tell the captain to leave him alone without finding the strength to do so. 

He felt the bed dip behind him as Wonho sat on the edge of it. Breath hitched in his throat Hyungwon tried to stop the sobs with mere will power, sadly he wasn’t very good at it.

“Your life won’t be in any danger as long as I am here. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Hyungwon let out a muffled sob he had tried so hard to hold in. Suddenly everything around him stilled in place, he could feel fingers softly comb through his hair, soothingly playing with his dark locks.

“I am a selfish man, Hyungwon, but I will take you home,” Wonho’s words were quiet, Hyungwon had to concentrate to hear it. The fingers continued petting his hair, absent mindedly making patterns on the way, unable to explain himself Hyungwon relaxed into the touch.

“I wouldn’t trust the word of a pirate,” he whispered sniffling, speaking mostly at the wall he was facing. The tears still wouldn’t stop, Hyungwon was sure Wonho’s actions were making it even harder. 

“Just stay with me for a bit longer, will you?” Hyungwon wished he had missed the hidden pleading tone in Wonho’s voice, he wasn’t sure the latter had even been aware of. 

“You’re not giving me a choice, are you Captain?” There was no bite in his voice, no matter how much he wanted to spit venom. Wonho only hummed, continuing to draw circles and stars in Hyungwon’s hair. 

Sobs calming down into sniffles, Hyungwon let his eyes slip shut. He could feel Wonho’s eyes on his face as he let exhaustion take over his body and shut him down. 

He couldn’t see the way Wonho looked at him, desperation written all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the best way to move things forward is to make someone cry, so here's a chapter with some gay and crying. dont worry yall its gonna continue getting even more confusing.  
> next update will be at the end of this week, i'll see you then!


	4. Wheel Of Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im behind my schedule with updates but im trying. so buckle your seat belts here's where it starts

It was fairly windy as Hyungwon stood next to Wonho at the wheel, observing what was happening on the deck.

“We must speed up if we plan on getting to the eye before the kingdom does, move it you lazy seadogs!” Wonho had not mentioned a word of last night, in fact the captain had not said anything to him at all and Hyungwon was starting to think it might all have been a dream.

“Aye aye Captain!” It was getting more difficult to sail due the strong wind and higher waves, but surprisingly not even Jooheon complained. Hyungwon supposed they all kept their eyes on the prize.

The way Wonho kept glancing at Hyungwon every now and then made the younger feel weirdly warm inside. It was the kind of warm Hyungwon had never felt before and it threw him off.

“Why do you want to go home?” It was sudden, snapping Hyungwon out of his thoughts like someone had just splashed cold water at him.

“Pardon me?” Wonho was trying to read him again, side eyeing his face.

“Why do you want to go back to the kingdom, where you had no real purpose of existing?” The words felt like ice on Hyungwon’s skin, how could Wonho say such cruel things to him?

“How would you know a single thing about my life in the kingdom?” Hyungwon was not going to admit the captain’s words held an unexpected truth in them.

“This is not the first time I see you, Chae Hyungwon,” Wonho turned to him with a bright smile on his face, as if he hadn’t just called Hyungwon’s life meaningless.

“We have certainly never met before,” unable to hide the disbelief in his voice, Hyungwon decided it was not necessary either.

Without the smile faltering even a bit Wonho huffed, “as if a pirate could merely walk in and say hello to the governor’s son.”

Having to agree, Hyungwon nodded his head. “Were you in the kingdom?”

“Making my way to the gibbet,” the captain chuckled.

“Of course,” Hyungwon couldn’t help the smile spreading on his lips as hard as he tried to fight against it.

Someone cleared their throat on Hyungwon’s side, “I hate to interrupt,” Hyungwon wanted to kick the grin off Minhyuk’s face, “our men have discovered a kingdom’s ship reaching us.”

Hyungwon halted in place, the kingdom was coming and the death sentence for helping pirates flashed in front of his eyes.

“Your orders, Captain?” Minhyuk did not seem to even care for the possible attack waiting for them, but Hyungwon could feel his heart beating a thousand times faster.

“Be ready to shift into your combat positions! Prepare the cannons but do not fire first,” Wonho’s voice was calm and clear, even a hint amused.

Hyungwon on the other hand was rubbing his sweaty palms on the fabric of his pants.

“No need to worry so much, Hyungwon, they won’t fire first,” it wasn’t much of a comfort as Hyungwon could see the kingdom’s ship grow larger behind them.

“How are you so sure?”

“They want me and my crew alive,” Wonho shrugged, “so they can kill us in front of everyone’s eyes.” Hyungwon would never understand the gleeful tone the captain had while speaking of a death sentence.

The kingdom’s ship was crawling nearer, but indeed not firing single cannon.

“Why won’t we just sail faster and flee?” It might have been a stupid question, but Hyungwon felt the need to ask.

“It is unavoidable we make contact, sailing for the same destination,” Wonho was pretty good at not letting Hyungwon feel stupid.

Then there was a cannon going off, missing their ship by only a meter or so.

“Seems I was wrong,” Wonho was not even breaking a sweat, smiling cheerfully, “all you dumb cockroaches into your combat positions, fire!”

The whole ship was shaking as Wonho span the wheel swiftly, turning the ships course.

“Full load, FIRE!” Jooheon seemed awfully excited about near to death experiences and Hyungwon decided this was his cue to run and hide.

“Hyungwon, I promised you won’t die on my watch,” Wonho called after him, spitting orders at his crew in the same short breath.

Shooting the captain one last disapproving look, Hyungwon snuck into the captain’s quarters and hoped Wonho would keep his word at least once.

 

Amazingly enough, after their ship being rocked back and forth in the cannon fire (it was the second time he had to experience that in his life and the first time would’ve certainly been enough), Chae Hyungwon was still alive. Luck was just not that simple, he thought to himself as he was being dragged into the kingdom’s ship.

“We have the governor’s son, I suggest you cease the fire gentlemen,” Wonho had enthusiastically yelled over at the kingdom’s captain once the ship was close enough and everyone had stilled momentarily. So Chae Hyungwon was now along with his captain escorted to meet the man in command of the kingdom’s ship.

“I will break your face for this,” Hyungwon spit under his breath, Wonho obviously wasn’t afraid at all, throwing a wink at him before the doors before them were opened.

“It has been a while, Wonho,” there was a well-built man slightly shorter than Hyungwon sitting at the table. Nodding off their escorts he stood up grinning.

“ _Captain_ Wonho for you, Son Hyunwoo,” Wonho did not seem taken aback the slightest, “tell your escorts that I can walk fine by myself next time.”

“It’s Lord Hyunwoo now,” the man, most apparently Hyunwoo grinned. Hyungwon had heard of him once or twice before, he was an appreciated part of the royal navy. Despite his young age, Son Hyunwoo had already brought in some of the most feared pirates to face their charges.

“Good for you, what do you want? The last time we met you swore you would shoot me at first sight,” Wonho was circling around the room as if examining it. Hyungwon wasn’t following the conversation.

“I heard you got a friend from the kingdom,” the man who had not even acknowledged his presence before now turned to Hyungwon, “Chae Hyungwon, your father thinks you’re dead.”

“Oh…” was all Hyungwon could force out, his eyes still following Wonho rather than facing Hyunwoo’s.

“The governor will surely be delighted to hear his only son is alive,” something about Hyunwoo’s voice made Hyungwon shiver, the fake sincerity perhaps.

“Your point _Lord Hyunwoo_?” Wonho had stopped in front of the man, Hyungwon couldn’t see the look on his face but it wasn’t too hard to guess.

“I want the eye,” Hyunwoo’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“So go and get it then,” Wonho shrugged, turning away walking towards the door, “it was nice see—“

“You’re going to get me Kihyun’s All Seeing Eye, Wonho,” Hyunwoo’s voice didn’t leave room for objections and Hyungwon didn’t wonder how he reached the position as a lord so easily.

“Captain,” Wonho’s voice was casual as he turned back around now standing side by side with Hyungwon.

“Captain Wonho.”

“And what do I get out of this?” the captain’s tone was mischievous, as he eyed around the room.

“Complete amnesty from his Highness and also, I will let you walk out of here alive,” Hyunwoo reached for his gun, walking forward pointing it directly at Wonho.

“I want my pact with Kihyun undone,” Wonho turned the gun down without blinking, “and Chae Hyungwon will stay with me until your side of the agreement is filled.”

“Such high bets,” Hyunwoo sneered putting his gun away.

“You are asking me to stare death’s courier in the eye, quite literally, in your stead after all,” Wonho grabbed Hyungwon’s elbow making him follow towards the door.

“Do not come ashore in Norshore, I don’t want your men on my way there,” Wonho yelled over his shoulder kicking the door open, dragging Hyungwon out with him and making a run for it.

With an entertained smirk resting on his face, Hyunwoo let them flee simply stopping his men with a dismissive gesture.

 

“You have a pact with KIHYUN?” Hyungwon’s pupils were shaking and he couldn’t stop himself from high-pitched shrieking.

Jooheon clicked his tongue on Hyungwon’s left earning a warning look from Minhyuk, “seems our cap’n forgot to inform you of our interest in the Eye.”

“I suppose you have more important tasks at hand, than to gibe at your captain,” Wonho’s tone was for once ice cold, his eyes slitting into a death stare. “I want those sails up and the ship on the move in five minutes, now move you lousy excuses of pirates.”

“Aye aye Captain, he was just leaving,” Minhyuk tugged Jooheon’s sleeve with serious concern on his usually bright face. “Sails up!”

“Mind continuing your screams in my cabin, Hyungwon?” Hyungwon wished he had missed the odd glint in the elder’s eyes. He was left with no reaction time, Wonho was already leading the way holding the door open for the taller male to step in.

“What else have you lied to me about?”

“I was not lying, I only told you what was essential,” Wonho’s face grew more lighthearted again, Hyungwon was not sure if it pleased him. In fact it was getting on his nerves how he was left in the dark about basically everything that happened on the damned ship.

“With all due respect, Captain, what bloody pact with Kihyun?” Hyungwon crossed his arms to hide the shaking of his hands.

“It’s kind of a funny story I would love to share—“

“What pact?” Keeping his voice strict, there was no way Hyungwon would leave this cabin before knowing why he was risking his life. The captain let out a small sigh, shaking his head with a smile that never seemed to leave his handsome face. Hyungwon hated it.

“I owe him my soul.”


	5. Walk The Plank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming right back in with some more background stories

“As we are all gentlemen here, you are left with one bullet. The choice is yours, Wonho.”

The expressions of his _former_ crew diverted from horrified to satisfied.

“Suit yourself,” Jooheon raised his eyebrows gesturing at the plank.

“I think you have forgotten who I am, imagining I can be left for dead like this,” Wonho walked the plank with easy steps until he reached the end, peeking over at the clear water.

“I’ll see you in Hell, Wonho,” Jooheon snarled.

“ _Captain_ Wonho.”

“Did you already forget the captain of this ship just changed? Now hop off or I will see you to Davy Jones myself.”

“Gentlemen,” Wonho theatrically bowed before taking the final step backwards.

Splash of water, it was warm, Wonho held on tightly to the gun on his hand as he reached the surface again, starting his swim towards the nearby island.

“Sails up, put your useless frames to work,” Jooheon turned away, trying to avoid Minhyuk’s disapproving gaze burning at the side of his face.

 

The captain hoped he could stop counting days, but as the wise men say, as time passes by the gun starts looking like a friend. It had been three days.

“The things I would do for a drop of rum,” Wonho sighed and squinted his eyes at the midday’s blazing sun.

The small island he was dumped in held nothing more than a few palm trees on top of itself, making it hard to take shelter from the burning sun.

Wonho sighed again to make it count and slipped his eyes shut. Eventually something was bound to happen, be it a miracle or a pull of trigger.

 

“Jooheon scammed your ship and crew from you.”

“Shut up,” no matter how many times Wonho splashed his face with the sea water, the voices would not leave.

“Don’t you think he’s pretty keen on fame and fortune?”

“Reminds me of a certain someone.”

“SHUT UP!” Wonho span around at neck snapping speed, but no one was there.

 

“A horrible place to leave a man in, if you ask me.” Wonho did not bother opening his heavy eyelids at the new voice. His grip on the gun in his right hand tightened.

“No one asked you,” the words were slipping heavily from his tongue, which felt like sandpaper.

“Would you be interested in a ride out of here, Wonho?” His eyes snapped open, it was not in his head, but there was truly a shorter man standing in front of him, with a smile that sent a shiver down Wonho’s spine.

Faint recognition flashed through the captain’s hazy mind. Death must truly be lingering near him, for Kihyun to show up.

“I suppose there is a price to pay, for a ride on Yoo Kihyun’s ship,” it was cruel how someone so beautiful served the mere purpose of bringing death. In tales no one would describe Kihyun’s appearance, as there were not many men left alive after receiving a visit from him. But the petite male almost shimmering in the setting sun’s last rays, with pretty small lips and lively eyes – or actually one eye, as the other was covered by an eye patch – was definitely not how Wonho imagined Davy Jones’ first man to look like.

“Do you fear death Shin Hoseok?”


	6. Hello Beastie

No matter how many times Hyungwon asked how Wonho managed to sneak out from Kihyun’s ship, the latter would only shrug declaring the details unimportant. Hyungwon’s head was running through every new piece of information he had obtained, as Norshore was inching closer to them with every passing minute, he needed a plan. He didn’t know who to trust, Hyunwoo or Wonho and more importantly, he didn’t know who he wanted to trust. Wonho’s words of Hyungwon’s life having no purpose in the kingdom caused a dull aching in his chest and as he had the luxury of deciding his side, the aching spread into his head.

Hyungwon had a chat with Minhyuk on the deck earlier, the blonde cheerfully announcing it was a matter of a day before they reached their destination. Hyungwon was out of time, running a hand through his hair he stared at nothing in the dark horizon.

“What did you mean before? Saying my life has no purpose in the kingdom?” The figure that had been observing for a while walked down the stairs and stopped by Hyungwon’s side. Wonho only hummed, not once again giving any real answer.

“I have no other place,” Hyungwon continued his frustrating monologue anyway.

Wonho turned his head slightly, eyeing the look on his face. “You have a choice.”

“Kingdom is my home,” Hyungwon huffed, a small smile playing on his lips. Wonho seemed to for once consider his words, delicately putting them in their rightful places before speaking. “You could stay with me.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow in question, finally turning his head to face the shorter male. “For what purpose, Captain? I’m not sure I feel like turning into a pirate,” He kept his tone light, but Wonho’s face showed no signs of banter. This was one of the few times Hyungwon had seen his captain so serious about anything, the playful expressions and tones completely missing. He was not sure if he felt more uneasy about the change of atmosphere or Wonho’s words. It proved to be much harder choosing who to trust, when bright brown eyes kept gazing back to his.

A painfully long moment passed with the two of them only staring at each other in the dim lighting, until Wonho’s frown was replaced by a smirk. Hyungwon cocked an eyebrow but before he could make any smart comments, there were lips placed against his. Taken by surprise, the air in Hyungwon’s lungs escaped for a few fleeting seconds, as he finally relaxed into the contact the elder took it as a sign to place his hand on Hyungwon’s neck, deepening the kiss. Wonho’s lips tasted salty with a hint of rum and felt rough against Hyungwon’s own, it made the younger effectively feel light in the head. He placed his hands on Wonho’s waist before his knees would give up on him completely. It wasn’t a sweet kiss, the elder’s lips were desperate and demanding until they were gone. The captain pulled away with a smug face, grabbing Hyungwon’s hands in his and placing two soft pecks on his knuckles. “The choice is yours, Chae Hyungwon.”

 

Hyungwon slowly opened his eyelids at the sounds of loud commands being yelled on the above deck.

“Prepare to fire at my command!”

Hyungwon shot up from his bed wobbling onto his feet and towards the deck.

“Bloody hell,” was all he could gasp, panic filling his veins as he indeed with his own two eyes saw Yoo Kihyun’s ship sailing towards them. And suddenly there was cannons going off.

“Be so kind and grab a sword, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk emerged from behind him smashing a sword into his hold. In the back of his mind Hyungwon thanked his father for making him take basic classes for swordplay while he grew up. The endless cannon fire was rocking the ship back and forth as Hyungwon tried to find balance in case of combat, anxiety eating away the air in his lungs. There was no guarantee Wonho’s promise of keeping him alive would also apply in the hands of Kihyun’s crew. Soon enough the two ships had such small distance between them, the lanky male could see men jumping and swinging themselves over.

“Stay close to me!” Minhyuk yelled as a man with only one functioning arm swung his sword dangerously close to the blonde’s head. Dodging with ease, Minhyuk made pointed eye contact from what he was able to, and Hyungwon nodded his head swallowing down the lump in his throat. Dodge, swing, strike, push. Step to the side, duck, stay out of Minhyuk’s way. Hyungwon only did what was essential, as the clank of swords colliding surrounded him from all around. Not being used to stabbing men close to death, he let Minhyuk take care of the necessary dirty work.

“Not bad at all,” Minhyuk beamed at him, firing his gun at a pirate just behind Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon nodded timidly again, dodging a sword coming from his right only to lift his head to face a gun’s barrel held by a boy easily a few years younger than him. There was no hesitation in his eyes as he placed his finger on the trigger, brown eyes observing Hyungwon’s panic from behind his overgrown fringe.

His stomach flipped over as his brain desperately tried to fumble through survival guides before getting blown out. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the ear piercing bang and massive pain to occur, only to hear the gun dropping on the deck. Peeping with his other eye, Wonho had a death grip on the young boy’s arm, wearing a smile that didn’t match his cold eyes.

“Fancy seeing you here, Changkyun,” the captain hissed before pushing the boy off stepping between him and Hyungwon. “Where’s Kihyun? I’d like to have a word.”

 

 Yoo Kihyun, despite being several centimeters smaller than Hyungwon, was one of the most fearsome men the male had ever seen. As if the fact alone that he was indeed an immortal courier for death did not make Hyungwon’s legs shake, the expression he was wearing sure did.

“Wrecking me ship and attacking me crew, always so dramatic,” Wonho rolled his eyes without a single worry evident on his face. Hyungwon thought he must have a death wish.

“Wonho, you have something that belongs to me,” Kihyun spit through his teeth poking Wonho’s chest, eyes slitting. “Your soul.”

“I’m sure we are able to come to an agreement,” Wonho backed a couple steps and Kihyun followed.

“The pact was made you cannot undo it,” Kihyun grinned mockingly.

Hyungwon was not sure he fully understood what was going on, so he turned to Minhyuk who was still standing by his side in case things would escalate again. “What exactly is the pact?”

“If one chooses to join Kihyun’s crew instead of facing death, one must serve in the crew for a decided amount of time. No guarantee you would ever finish your time though,” Minhyuk whispered not taking his eyes off the two.

“And Wonho didn’t?”

Minhyuk paid him an amused glance. “You think he would be here if he stayed true to his word?” Hyungwon’s eyes searched for Jooheon among the crew gathered around the two captains, only to find him at the side having a hushed conversation with the boy who previously held a gun to his head. Jooheon’s eyes spelled out desperation and he kept tugging at the brown haired boy’s arm only to be shushed.

“I have a deal you might be interested in,” Wonho’s tone was light as if his life wasn’t on the line.

“I doubt anything you have to offer would interest me,” Kihyun’s grin didn’t falter.

“The kingdom is after your eye, pirate eliminating purposes.” Wonho continued easily. Kihyun’s face fell in the matter of seconds, his lips formed a thin line as he unconsciously brought his hand up to his eye patch. “Ruthless bastards, they have no idea what they’re playing with.”

“So, let me get your eye for you, to keep it safe,” Wonho offered with a cold smile.

“In return you want your freedom?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows, voice lacking any reaction.

“That is my humble offer,” Wonho finally let the usual smirk take over.

“What makes you think I can’t just go get me _own_ eye, why would I need you?” Kihyun did not seem impressed and Hyungwon didn’t wonder as Wonho’s hand was starting to look empty by now.

“You will need me because I,” Wonho’s smirk was only getting wider, “am on the kingdom’s side.” Hyungwon felt utterly lost, again.

“Crazy as hell, that’s what you are,” the still unimpressed man deadpanned.

“You are simply not following Yoo Kihyun.” Neither was anyone else apparently, even Minhyuk seemed confused out of his mind.

“Lord Hyunwoo assumes I am on the kingdom’s side, so he will let me pick up the eye without intruding,” the captain explained growing impatient, tapping his foot lightly on the wooden deck. Kihyun seemed a little more pleased and Hyungwon’s lungs started accepting oxygen again.

“What you’re saying is that you will throw the kingdom off just to get the eye for me, Wonho?”

“If we come to an agreement that my pact will become undone that is,” there was a hint of victory in Wonho’s voice and a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

“Keep in mind I am a man who keeps my word only if the same is done for me,” Kihyun murmured making a pointed eye contact with Wonho before signaling his crew to leave the ship. “Sails up, nonetheless our course is Norshore!”

Hyungwon’s legs gave in the minute Kihyun’s ship lifted their sails. He collapsed on the deck, with a worried Minhyuk rushing to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: a trick-ception, gay, what is going on  
> comments and kudos make me so happy, thanks to everyone who has left them!!


	7. Swords Crossed

Norshore turned out to be a deserted island far more immense than Hyungwon had ever imagined, as it slowly grew bigger in his view. Neither Kihyun nor the kingdom was anywhere to be seen as they anchored down in the darkest hour of the night. It was the captain’s command to wait until dawn, as it was a death wish landing on the island at night blindly searching. 

Hyungwon however couldn’t find the peace of mind to sleep, nervousness and fear knocking at the back of his head every time he closed his eyes. So he decided to sit down at the front deck rather staring at the stars and feeling the chilly breeze on his skin, than smelling the stale air in his cabin counting the scratches on the wooden wall. At this point it was unclear which side Wonho was on – if anyone’s at all – the thought wouldn’t stop spinning around Hyungwon’s mind. He needed to remind himself to keep his unexplainable attraction towards the captain separate from the events unfolding. The kiss that refused to stop playing behind his eyelids was probably nothing more than a move in the game being played. A game with far higher stakes than the young man could even imagine. Hyungwon was nothing more but a pawn Wonho was moving to win. He had been from the start, the whole reason he was on this damned ship was only because they used him. Wonho used him. The thought caused a sharp pain to run through his veins, leaving his whole body tingling unpleasantly. It was a deadly mistake admitting to his feelings in the first place, and kissing the cause of his feelings was possibly even worse. The deadliest mistake however was letting his feelings cloud his vision. Hyungwon was taking deep breaths trying to clear his head when he heard wood creaking under footsteps.

“I need you to do something for me tomorrow, Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon lowered his gaze from the sky to find Wonho standing a few steps away, searching for a reaction on his face, as per usual. 

“What is it?”

Wonho took slow steps as if to ask for Hyungwon’s approval and as the latter made no signs to stop him, took a seat so close to him there was no space left between their bodies. Knees colliding and sides rubbing together, it took Hyungwon all his willpower to focus on Wonho’s words instead of the burning it caused in his body, focusing his eyes on the side of the other’s face. All his earlier thoughts suddenly washed out from his head at the feeling of a warm body pressed close to his. It was a game Wonho was playing and Hyungwon couldn’t turn himself from a pawn into a player, but it seemed to matter less when looking at the stars mirroring from the breathtaking male’s eyes. Hyungwon wanted to hit some sense into himself.

“No matter what, make sure the chest leaves the island with you,” voice quiet, the captain didn’t look at Hyungwon. Which the younger was thankful for as their noses would’ve probably touched from the lack of distance. 

The lanky mess of limbs and emotions was still trying to gather his thoughts. “Why do you want me to take it?” He wished there was more confidence in his voice, but it came out as a choked whisper. 

“I trust you will take it to the right place,” Wonho turned his head and just as Hyungwon predicted their noses brushed together. He wanted to flinch backwards but the pleasant burning was freezing him in place. A small smile with teeth flashing from the other was all it took to drive Hyungwon over the edge, launch himself forward and crush lips against the elder’s. Wonho smiled into the kiss, lifting his hand to caress Hyungwon’s cheek. This time there was less desperation and rush, and more savoring and longing for more, the captain’s lips moved smoothly against Hyungwon’s own and his cheek was melting under the fingers. 

Pulling slightly apart, lips still brushing Wonho breathed out a small _“will you promise me?”_ and Hyungwon didn’t hesitate nodding his head, tangling his fingers in the light brown locks leaning back in to taste the addicting combination of freshly enjoyed rum and salt again.

 

“Dare I suppose you have decided to join the crew?” Minhyuk’s smile was mischievous and Hyungwon wanted to kick him over the edge of the small boat. Wonho’s eyes were curious from behind Minhyuk’s back and Hyungwon decided to stare at the waves instead. 

“What makes you assume that?” Hyungwon was fighting to keep a straight face. 

“Nothing much, maybe the passionate kiss with our Captain on the deck last night,” Minhyuk shrugged and Hyungwon didn’t waste time trying to grab the oar in his hand to use as a weapon, blush heating his face. The boat rocked from the sudden movements and Minhyuk had trouble trying to row, a fit of laughter shaking through his body. 

“Let the lubber be,” Jooheon laughed from beside Hyungwon flicking Minhyuk’s forehead, causing the blonde to whine loudly. Hyungwon felt like maybe falling over the edge himself, the bottom of the ocean was suddenly inviting, especially when Wonho wasn’t even trying to hide the toothy grin. 

“Shall we keep the focus on the task at hand?” Wonho suggested from the front of the boat, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Aye aye sir.”

 

It must have been near to midday when Hyungwon and his company reached the middle of the island. Minhyuk had started whining after the sun had risen, the heat wearing them all out as they made their way through the rough paths of the island. Hyungwon was sweaty, dizzy and lacking a good amount of sleep as they finally reached apparently the location of the All Seeing Eye. 

“Wonderful,” Wonho sighed, obviously the only one not dazed from the heat and walking. “Now we dig – here.” He simply drew a mark on the ground, switching eyes to Jooheon who silently handed Minhyuk one of the two shovels and the duo got to work, all the complaining from before gone replaced by nervous excitement.  
Hyungwon followed from the side as the soil kept moving from one place to another for what seemed like forever, wondering if Wonho was sure he got the place right. 

“There’s nothing in here Captain,” Minhyuk’s voice was breathless and high-pitched. 

“You’re right,” Wonho agreed tapping his chin, eyes wandering around them. “It was just a guess anyway.” Minhyuk dropped his shovel and fell on the ground.

“You made us dig for at least an hour for a _guess?!_ ” Jooheon was patting the blonde’s back, compassion written on his muddy face. 

“We had to start at somewhere.” Hyungwon felt like sinking onto the ground himself, so the captain had no idea of where to look. 

“Give me the damn map,” he ended up sighing, grabbing the map from Wonho’s hands fairly easily, as the elder’s attention was focused on something to their left. Hyungwon followed his captain’s eyes to see a stack of what looked like human bones resting against a tree.

“I knew I had the right direction,” Wonho laughed, making his way behind the bushes and high trees. The three men had no choice but to follow with deep sighs, even if Hyungwon personally would have preferred not getting too close to dead men. 

After walking once again aimlessly without even a path to follow, they arrived to a square stripped from all trees. Hyungwon had a bad feeling in his gut of being watched, but followed the crew to the middle either way, steps slow and dragging. 

Wonho was kneeling on the ground wiping dust off another set of old bones, holding a bundle of keys in a death grip. “Gentlemen, dig from where the bony arm is pointing,” the victorious smile made him even more beautiful to look at and that was not what Hyungwon should’ve focused on.

“Aye, Captain!”

 

“I appreciate you saving me from the effort of finding the eye myself,” there was Hyunwoo and about a dozen of his men standing right in front of their boat at the beach. Hyungwon felt sick. 

“Did I or did I not exactly tell you not to get in my way here,” Wonho’s tone was for once completely even and serious. 

“Can’t trust a _pirate_ , now give me the chest,” Hyunwoo took steps forward expectantly. 

“I am afraid our plans have changed,” the captain pulled out his sword, nodding at Minhyuk currently carrying the small chest. It all happened so fast Hyungwon wasn’t left with time to process anything, there was Wonho having a match with Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo’s men running after him and Minhyuk and Jooheon and the chest were out of his sight. 

“Let’s work together like last time and we will both make it out alive!” Minhyuk yelled, throwing a sword for Hyungwon to catch midair. _“I have to get the chest”_   was the only thought ringing in the male’s mind, as his eyes scanned for Jooheon on the narrow beach. Swords were swinging at his head from every direction, apparently the fact that he was the governor’s son had been thrown out of the window a long time ago. Minhyuk was making his best effort at keeping Hyungwon safe.

“Where’s Jooheon?” Hyungwon yelled over the screams and clanks of swords, currently standing back to back with Minhyuk.

“Near Wonho I suppose,” dodge, strike, “can’t see him from here.” Elbow someone in the face while tripping another man. “Wait until Wonho gives us the signal to take off!”  
Hyungwon however did not have time to wait for a signal, it was crucial to act upon his plan before he could either have any second thoughts or face a change of conditions.

Taking a quick right to throw the soldiers off and making a sprint to where Hyunwoo was fighting for the chest with a scowling Wonho. 

“For God’s sake,” Hyungwon gasped as he noticed Kihyun’s ship in the distance and the man himself nearing the shore on a smaller boat. “We have to get out, NOW!” 

Wonho’s attention was drawn to Hyungwon for a moment, accompanied with an eye roll and a “you really think?” Hyungwon’s eyes wandered to Jooheon, battling with Kihyun’s crew emerging from the water. There was no chest in his hands. The three-way match between Kihyun, Wonho and Hyunwoo made a slump form in Hyungwon’s throat, as if the day couldn’t get any worse. Curses were thrown into the air by all of the men, apparently there was surprisingly many past interactions that had been left unsolved now also being discussed, all while trying to slit each other’s throats.

Making the assumption Wonho would be able to take care of himself, the lanky male made finding the chest his priority. Minhyuk was backing up Jooheon so there was no one in particular paying attention to his actions, except of course the kingdom’s soldiers angrily yelling at him. This caused a frantic speed competition between Hyungwon, trying to outrun the soldiers chasing him, and the soldiers obviously wanting to cut his head off. 

“Where’s the chest? Where did he put the goddamn chest?” Hyungwon was running around like he never had before, but he couldn’t find it on the shore. Noticing their boat still standing at the waterline he felt a light bulb beam over his head. 

“Perfect,” finding the chest from the small boat, Hyungwon felt extremely satisfied with the way things had played out. He had upgraded himself from a pawn to a player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so very sorry i've been pushing this back for months but now im back and will update the last chapter very soon! (i have a new one shot waiting to be published too stay tuned)


	8. He's a Pirate

“Any sightings of the rest of the crew—“cough, “I mean pirates—commander?” 

“No, Sir Hyungwon, our men have not located them.” Hyungwon nodded, footsteps echoing from the stone walls. Down the stairs and to the right, Chae Hyungwon knew the way to the dungeon with his eyes closed. Opening a heavy wooden door and asking the commander following for a moment of privacy with the prisoner, the tall male made his way to the familiar set of cold iron bars.

Wonho grinned from the corner of the cell once he noticed Hyungwon. “Still didn’t find that lousy crew of mine, I assume.” 

“I will only ask you once more, Captain, who has the eye?” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes.

“I wish I could help you, but as you must be aware, you handed me out to Lord Hyunwoo. Correct me if I am wrong, but you took the chest to the kingdom’s ship yourself, leaving me on the island with a one-way ticket here. There is nothing I can do for you from down here, Chae Hyungwon,” the odd glee in Wonho’s voice puzzled Hyungwon.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Wonho stood up and walked to the bars, leaning on them, “I do not have the information you seek for.” 

Hyungwon scoffed, taking a challenging step forward. There was a silence that dragged on and the taller man refused to show how his hands were still sweating just from being in the elder’s presence. 

“I will come see you to the gibbet,” Hyungwon eventually said. Wonho’s expression didn’t change, still looking as smug as ever Hyungwon wished he could find it in him to be annoyed. 

“I think you have forgotten who I am, imagining I can be left for dead like this.” 

This time the man dressed in a well-made kingdom’s uniform did get irritated. Why couldn’t Wonho show any signs of acknowledging his loss, when it was clear Hyungwon had won at the end, although kingdom had yet not reached its original goal. The captain was the one kingdom held captive and prepared to execute for various charges, and Hyungwon was the one who got out of the whole mess with a promotion. The game was over and Hyungwon refused to give in to the guilt knocking at his conscious. Refused to feel anything while interrogating a pirate. 

“With all due respect Captain, this fruitless conversation must now meet its end,” the dark haired man growled. 

“At the end you did everything I hoped you would,” Wonho raised an eyebrow and Hyungwon clenched his fist, “just so you know, my offer still stands.” 

“Fuck you,” Hyungwon snarls, turning on his heels to leave but there’s a hand grabbing his. The man managed a displeased expression turning back around but Wonho only tugged at his hand motioning him closer. With a defeated sigh Hyungwon stepped in and leaned forward until his face came in touch with the cold bars and lips connected with Wonho’s. The chills that spiked down his spine could have been the result of either of the contacts, but Hyungwon knew the burning in his chest wasn’t because of the contact with iron.

The chaste kiss where Wonho’s lips no longer tasted either rum or salt left Hyungwon feeling something wet behind his closed eyelids, threatening to fall. The overwhelming urge to cry made the younger pull away, taking a good look at the captain’s face still displaying no sadness. The burn in his chest got worse. The kingdom’s man once again turned to leave and made it to the wooden door, pushing it open, before the words Wonho cheerfully called after him made him halt.

“You are a pirate, Chae Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon slammed the wooden door shut after himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i'll be back soon" he said...smh  
> well here we are finally, this ride has come to an end - sort of. i left myself an open ending because yes i am supposed to continue this into a series and yes i will maybe stop procrastinating one day.  
> thank you to ash & van for being incredibly patient with me through the writing process & thank you to everyone who read and tried to understand my mess of a plot lmao


End file.
